The Kidnaped Luigi
by BigMariofangirl
Summary: Mario and Luigi was going to spin some time in the sun, but Luigi got a cold. So Mario gose alone. Luigi is than kidnaped by King Wort. Now Mario and friends are off to save him. will they make it in time? Rated M for language and other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Kidnapped Luigi

The day was going good, and Mario was all ready to go to the beach with Luigi, Peach, and sadly Daisy. He did not like her so much, because she had broken up with Luigi - again. This was her thing; he would think sometimes to himself - go and hurt Luigi and come back knowing he will take her back with open arms and heart. Mario had just enough of her doing this. He was going to tell her off this time.

Just then, Luigi walked down stairs with a blanket around him, still in his pajamas. Mario watched him as he sat down on the couch with a flop.

"Are ya OK, bro?" Mario asked, walking up to Luigi.

Luigi growled at Mario. "I am sick! Does that sound OK to you?"

Mario giggled at his little brother. "Well guess we can stay home!" Mario was happy at this point. 'No Daisy to try and take Luigi.' he thought to himself.

Luigi glared at Mario which made him jump a bit. It looked like Luigi was going to kill him, so he moved back some.

"What?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Go, so I can be alone! I want to be alone for a day! Luigi barked at Mario.

"Why?" Mario said as Luigi continued to growl like a dog, moving back a little more. "You get mean when you are sick."

"I hurt all over, and yet you want to stay when Peach worked so hard to plan this day? You don't get it. When I plan some thing and it gets changed, I get mad, or sad. She did this for you, so you have to go. I will be just fine." Luigi explained, glaring daggers at Mario.

Mario frowned; he knew his brother was right. He had to go; he did not want to hurt Peach by not going.

"Ok... but I will call to check up on you." Mario said, looking at Luigi and how was now lying in his favorite chair.

"Yeah yeah." Luigi motioned for Mario to go.

Mario sighed and started out the door with a tote on his side.

**=3**

Luigi was now sleeping when an odd sound woke him. This was a sound of some one jumping onto the roof.

He looked at the clock. It was just an hour after Mario had left, so it was probably not him. However, it was strange that Mario would be on the roof. Luigi got up to look at the roof. Outside, he saw some birds, no more than that. He watched them fly off before he sat back down.

Only to suddenly see the roof cave in on top of him.

After the damage was done, he opened his eyes to see he was now being held up by a big, fat frog. This frog had a cape and crown on.

"I found you at, last Luigi." the frog said while shaking Luigi like a rag doll.

"How do... you... know me?" Luigi gasped trying to breath.

"Ask your sweet big brother that." the frog croaked. "Now you are King Wort's prisoner."

Luigi try to stay conscious the best he could, but soon all he could see was black.

**=3**

Mario sat on the beach pulling out his cell. He pressed the number one to call Luigi's cell. It rang a bit and a voice came on. "I am sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please hang up and try your call again."

Mario was now staring at his phone as Peach walked up to him. "Hey, is something up Mario?" Peach asked.

"I just paid the cell phone bill, but it said Luigi's is out of service." Mario was worried.

"Well, maybe he is in a place with out service." Daisy smart mouthed Mario.

This got a good glare from Mario. "He was sick dumb ass!" Mario barked.

"I was just saying! He does like to walk you know!" Daisy snapped back at Mario.

Mario hissed at her. If it was not for her being a girl he would hit her - hard.

Peach than picked up her tote and glanced at Mario. "Well, let's go check on Luigi if you two are done fighting."

Mario looked at her as she smiled and then at Daisy who was nodding to Peach. "Okay doky." Mario said smiling.

**=3**

Wario watched Waluigi walked to Mario's house in shock. "So, what do you think happened here?"

"Maybe the letter was right. Luigi is gone. I wonder if Mario knows yet, and lastly who is this King Wort guy?" Waluigi was now poking at some debris on the ground.

"What ya think is going on?" Wario asked the sad looking Waluigi.

"I don't know." Waluigi stood up, looking at the still burning house.

"It would seem this guy wants Mario dead, and to prove it he burned this place down and took Luigi." Wario grunted, sounding smart.

"I guess so." Waluigi was now staring hard at Wario. _'He has a brain? Wow_!' Waluigi thought, but was stopped by Mario yelling at the two.

"What did you two do?" Mario yelled, Waluigi watching as Peach and Daisy stopped behind him.

"Us? You mean that King Wort guy." Wario said, pulling a letter from his pocket.

Mario looked at him before he grabbed it and started to read. : "_Wario and Waluigi, I, King Wort will pay you well if you kill the one called Mario. I will also give you back the one called Luigi and I won't go to the so called Real World to kill Mario's sister Marin._I know you are his cousins and that you two do not like him. I will pay you 200 gold coins." Mario than crushed the letter in rage.

"Where do you think this guy is at?" Waluigi asked the mad Mario.

Mario growled. "I don't know." he sighed.

Peach jumped up. "I know how to find him!"

Mario looked at her. "Oh?"

"Prince Alix will help us!" She said.

"Hu?" Mario gasped.

"He is the prince of mirrors. He can see all in them. I know where he lives." she explained.

Mario smiled at her. "Let's go!" Mario yelled.

With that Peach, Mario, Daisy, Waluigi, and Wario started off tirades the east.

Chapter 1

**=3**

**Oh no! Luigi is kidnapped! How could they do this! Mario and Luigi got a sister? Hm? Well they save Luigi in time or will it be too late?**


	2. Chapter 2

** Luigi is where?**

Luigi awoke in a prison cell that was a dirty, cold, and wet. He was chained to the wall, and it was not too dark in there, he could see some guards outside the cell. He watched them talk about a plan to go to the Real World, but Luigi could not do much as he saw the big frog move in.

"Ah, yes. You seem to be up. Now what to do with you till I have to kill you? I guess you will wait here. First are the Wicked brothers, Wario and Waluigi." King Wort laughed.

"Why do you want to kill them?" Luigi asked with a choking cough.

King Wort laughed in delight, "You don't get it do you? I want you all dead. Mario, you, and the two dumb assess."

"W...Why?" Luigi coughed.

"I am part of Mario. I came from his dreams! He did not forget her death, and because no one wanted to help, he wants them to pay!" King Wort bellowed.

After hearing this Luigi froze, eyes wide open. Marin was, in fact, dead - and Mario was there with her at the time. For about three weeks after that Mario, did not eat or talk much. When he did, it was to yell at his father and starting fights with there parents. Luigi had watched this for the three weeks. It all seemed like Mario was going to die if he had a chance.

"Oh, so you see what I mean. Good!" King Wort said walking away.

Luigi tried his best not to cry, but that tears felt welcomed to pour down his face. Nothing he did made them stop. He did not know that Mario let the pain grow into this monster. It hurt, knowing that Mario felt that everyone had to pay for this.

**=3**

Mario walked next to Peach as Wario and Waluigi walked in the back talking to one another. Daisy was in the middle of the groups of two.

Waluigi voice souned cracked up like he was crying. 'What is going on here? Mario and Luigi never said they had a sister, and what is up with Waluigi? Why won't someone tell me any thing?' Daisy thought to herself.

"Why on earth do you got to cry when it comes to Marin?" Wario asked Waluigi.

"She was only five, and had died. Don't you think that is enough to cry for?" Waluigi whined.

Daisy look behind her to see Waluigi's teared up face. He looked like a hurt puppy, his ears were bent downward. "Die? Oh my!" She mumbled a little loud, but no one had heard her, or if they did they did not care.

"Well I guess you're right." Wario was now crying too.

"The thing is. Luigi was kidnapped on the anniversary of her death." Waluigi pointed out.

Wario looked at him. "You think it has something to do with it all?"

"Maybe, but don't tell Mario. He was the one that tried to kill you when you talked about it with him." Waluigi said walking a little faster.

As he got close to Daisy she looked down so he could not see her starting to cry for him as he stopped and looked at Wario with a sad face.

"And he is out too." Waluigi said.

Daisy look back at a worried Wario. She felt like she missed something, but did not care for it as they made it to the Mirror Castle.

It was surely tall.Peach stopped at the door, and looked at a guard that smiled.

"Nice to see that Princess Peach and Princess Daisy have come to see Prince Alexander." the guard said, opening the doors to let them in.

"Thank you. It is nice to get to meet him for the first time." Peach said smiling.

Mario just stared that all the mirrors in the room, some of them did not reflect him at all. He stopped and looked in to a black one. It showed nothing, but when Waluigi walked by it showed him standing next to Luigi. Mario watched as Luigi cried in the mirror hugging, Waluigi tightly.

Daisy frowned and glanced in the mirror and saw her and Luigi on the beach. 'Hu? Oh that's nice.' she thought and walked off.

Peach took a quick look and saw she was crying. "What?"

"Nice thing to know what you want in life." Came a sharp, young man's voice. It was soft, but seemed sad.

A tall man walked down some stares towards the group. He was in black and white royal gown his nails where black as night as was his lips. He was pale as one could be with out being dead.

"What an honor it is Princesses." He said walking to the mirror as Wario looked in it.

"This thing is broken. I don't cry like that, and never will!" Wario bellowed.

"Oh? It works just fine. It is showing what is to come." Alex said.

"That can't be. It shows nothing but darkness to me." Mario explained.

"Then you will be dead soon, but you came to find your brother, Luigi. I can tell you where he is, but I want something in return. Nothing too big." He walked up to Mario with an evil of evil smiles that made Mario fell sick.

"Okay, doky. What do you want?" Mario asked unsure of what he may get into.

"It can wait till you get back. I am sure you will come back here sometime. 'Till then you need to go to the desert ruins. He is being held there." With that, Alexander walked off.

O.o Oh no! What did Mario do? Will they save Luigi in time or is there something this Alexander not saying? Oh man something is bound to go wrong now. Will Mario die, or will Luigi? =_=

**What do ya'll think so far? I hope it is not to long. =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luigi and the prince**

Luigi woke from his sleep to find he was no longer in the cell. He was on a soft bed, and a woman was placing some clothing on the bed.

"Get up! His highness is waiting on you to get bathed and dressed!" she shouted at Luigi.

"Oh, sorry! Um, I was in a cell, was I not?" Luigi questioned. He tilted his head and watched as she made sure the clothing was nice and neat on the bed.

"Just bathe fast. If you make him mad," she stopped and looked at him. "He will make you pay." she continued to say.

Luigi looked into the bathroom. 'What happened to the frog man? Oh well. I guess this guy saved me or something.' Luigi walked into the bathroom. He glanced back in to the room to see the woman leaving, humming to herself.

**=3**

Luigi got out and walked into the room. A man was on the bed, just sitting there. Luigi watched him.

"Nice to see you got up. I wonder if your brother is doing OK in the desert." He said looking at Luigi.

"Uh? You are?" Luigi asked unsure of what to do.

"I am Prince of Mirrors Alexander." he smirked.

Luigi backed up in to the wall. 'No way! This guy is bad news.' Luigi thought to himself as he watched Alexander get up and walk to him.

"I was hoping you would not be so far. I guess the mirror was right. You do know what is bad." Alexander said studying Luigi's form.

Luigi grabbed the towel tight around his waist. "Um? I don't know what you mean, and what do you know about my brother?" Luigi was now glued to the wall.

"Oh, yes. Mario came by looking for you. He must not care if he did not know you were right under his nose." Alexander smart mouthed back to Luigi, who now looked pissed.

"Why, you asshole! What did you do to Mario?" Luigi snarled.

"Nothing at this time. He, Peach, Daisy, and the two dumb ass cousins of yours are going to the desert to meet their fates.

"What fate?" Luigi hit the wall with much force, making a hole in the wall.

"I sent King Wort to finish the job. That is all. You seem to be doing well." Alex smirked.

Luigi could feel the rage getting to him as he ran up trying to hit Alex in the face, but Alex grabbed a hand full of hair. "Ouch!"

"Now what was that for?" Alex asked as he lifted Luigi up to his eyes. He was much taller than Luigi.

Luigi made a growling sound, Alex then tossed Luigi onto the bed. Luigi hit the bed with a gasp before sat up, rubbing his head.

Alex got on to the bed and sat in front of Luigi. "I can kill you with a finger." Alex pressed a finger on Luigi bare chest and pushed inward. Luigi just screamed in pain.

Luigi pulled back blood pouring from the wound. Luigi did not know why, but he had to get away fast. Luigi managed to push Alex away, scrambling off the bed before he just stood there, watching Alex before he dashed towards the door. As soon as the door opened Alex was outside of the room. Luigi stopped and looked back at the bed to see nothing there.

"It doesn't take much to know, I got magic in my finger tips." Alex explained.

Luigi had nothing to save him now. "What do you want?" Luigi yelled out as loudly as he could.

"Me? Someone like me someone to stay here 'till my passing." Alex said, now touching Luigi's face oh so softly.

"... Um? Wouldn't a girl be better than kidnapping me?" Luigi asked a little more relieved that he might not die.

"Girls are too soft. They die too fast." Alex hissed.

Luigi stared a little bit. "I never thought about it that way." Luigi pondered.

Alex smiled. "Now go back in the room."

Luigi turned back and went to the bed frowning. He had to save the others, they are walking into a trap.

**=3**

Luigi had gotten dressed and went to the dining room. The table was set so nice, he walked up to it. He was now in black and white.

The woman from before walked up to him. "Now pay attention." She scolded Luigi.

"Hu?" Luigi glanced down to her.

"As a gayest of the prince, you must behave, and if you do they may live." she said.

Luigi balled his fist and glared at Alex. He had just about enough.

Luigi ate as much as he could and went back to the room. Alex popped out of nowhere and pinned Luigi to the bed. Luigi started to freak out.

"What do you want now?" Luigi demanded to know.

"A little fun." Alex said, pushing up to Luigi.

Luigi let out a groan out of his will before he growled at Alex.

What on earth! =_= what will be of Luigi, and what the fuck is up with Alexander? Mario is he safe and the others?

**Oh man am I going nuts for this story. I wonder if this will die soon? Hell no!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped like rats

Mario and the rest of his friends were camping just out side the Forest of Shadows. Mario was spinning a pocket knife in his hand while Wario and Waluigi talked in a bit far place from the others.

Daisy watched Mario and then looked at Peach. "Did you know they have a sister?"

Peach glanced at her. "What are you talking about?" she said now, looking at Mario while thinking.

"Mario and Luigi do. I heard Wario and Waluigi talk about her." Daisy stated.

Peach glared at her. "Really?" she gasped.

"I think they said she was dead. I wonder if she is, and if it is that may be why he is over protective of Luigi." Daisy stated.

Peach glanced at Daisy for a bit. "I guess so. It could be it and it may be that or it could be cues they are brothers. Mario never told me about a sister." Peach said in her soft voice

"It must be cues it was so bad or something more. It must be so bad they did not to talk about it." Daisy mumbled.

Mario looked at one group and then at the other. He swung the pocket knife one more time.

**=3**

Luigi had his own problem. He was in a bit of a pickle. Sooner are later he would have to fight Alexander.

"Stop it!" Luigi yelled, kicking Alex off the bed.

"Why you?" Alex said as he hit Luigi off the bed. Alex than jumped on his back. "Be good!" Alex pulled Luigi up by his hair.

"If I do you want, you want take me to my friends!" Luigi demanded.

"Ok. I guess I will do that for you." Alex said dropping Luigi to the floor as Luigi let out a gasp.

Luigi glanced up at Alexander's smile, which made Luigi fell like he was going to die. Alex pulled Luigi close to him, and tossed him on the bed. Luigi groaned in pain as he hit the bed, watching Alex climbed on the bed. Luigi shut his eyes, but soon opened them as his clothing was ripped off his body.

"What are you doing?" Luigi had to ask.

"Your skin is so soft." Alex mumbled as he started to kiss Luigi.

Luigi did nothing. He knew that it would be the only way to get back to Mario and the others before they got killed. They are going to walk right in to a trap, and he had to save them. So he had to do whatever Alexander wanted, even if it felt wrong.

**=3**

Mario was the first to get up in the morning. He woke up Daisy to use her big mouth to get the others up.

"Hay team, save a sweet heart! Time to get up!" Daisy shouted at the top of her lungs.

Mario had his hands on his ears. 'Sweet heart? Save a sweet heart? I guess Luigi is one, but why so loud?' Mario thought to himself with a little smile.

Waluigi was the only one not moving. He was talking in his sleep. "No... No! I said not to touch me! Dad!"

Wario looked at him in a panic he grabbed Waluigi as he was now shaking violently.

"Wally! Hay bro you ok?" Wario said in a panicked tone. Wario shock Waluigi a bit as soon as he got hit. Wario looked at Waluigi who was now up but in rushed next to a tree.

"Why are ya thinking shaking me like that?" Waluigi snarled.

"Hey!" Daisy waved to get him to look at her. "We got to save a not-such damsel." she said.

"Damsel?" Waluigi questioned. "Oh wait Luigi? He is no damsel. He is a silly green been."

"Sorry Wario. Oh it was nothing bro. You hit like a girl anyway. Ger!" Wario mumbled as Mario watched him stormed off towards the desert.

"Oh yeah, I did hit you. You look ok Wario." Waluigi said as he caught up with Wario at easy.

**=3**

They just made it to the ruins as Daisy stopped them. "No one goes in 'till some gaps are filled in! Like, who is Marin, and the next being what happened!"

Mario stopped and looked at her, then down so no one could see his sad face. Wario and Waluigi looked at one another. Peach watched Mario with a soft face.

"She was mine and Luigi's little sister. She died at the age of 5." Mario said in a mellow tone voice.

"Ok; and how does all this have to do with Luigi's kidnapping?" Daisy asked, knowing all to well Mario probably didn't know.

"It's me!" Mario shouted.

Wario and Waluigi now were looking at Mario in shock, and Mario was smiling like a mad man with tears poring down his face.

"Wha...what?" Peach questioned.

"It was me most of the time. I want every one to pay, but I know Luigi is not even here. He was some where else. I just don't know where." Mario stated.

Now every one was in shock. Mario turned to look at the ruins and smiled.

"It's a trap." Mario told them.

Daisy looked as the wind picked up and a bright light came from nowhere blinded them.

Waluigi hissed as he grabbed his black and purple spell book to cast a spell, but stopped as he could hear Luigi call out to them. Mario was now looking at Luigi with his mad man smile.

"Guys! Get going!" Luigi yelled, Alexander with him.

Mario polled out his pocket knife and flipped it open. Alexander did nothing, but laughed at Mario.

Luigi watched Mario. He did not go for Alex, but he did start to move a hand up. "I did nothing but watch her die! I want the pain to stop!" Mario brought the knife up to his throat.

"What are you doing?" Luigi shouted out to Mario trying to move.

"I want to pay for letting her die bro. Marin did not want to die." Mario said, tears falling from his face.

Waluigi garbed at him, and Wario was growling at Mario.

"You have lost it!" Luigi yelled running up and slapping the crap out of Mario. Luigi had no problem running in such baggy clothing.

Mario looked at Luigi after falling to the ground.

Alexander was laughing at the two. "How sweet! Now its time to kill off the heroes and the bitches!" He now had an evil smile.

Luigi growled. "You planned to kill us the whole time!" Luigi had figured it out after his, um, time with Alexander.

Mario looked at Luigi. He could see the pain in his eyes the bite mark on his neck. Mario now felt rage building in side, but he did not attack first. Wario came running towards Alex.

"No one does any thing to my little cousin or my bro! You bitch!" Wario tried to slam into Alex, but got hit with a spell that cased him to fly into the ruins wall.

Waluigi watched his brother fly by him and growled and cast his own wind spell so he could fly towards Alex, only to just get hit by a bolt of lightning. He just shot back past the girls.

Luigi stomped his foot. "Get your fat ass up Mario! He wants to kill us and I need you to help me beat him!" Luigi demanded Mario, who got up to his feet.

"Okay doky! I'm-a going to help!" Mario said, watching Luigi move in front of him.

"Okay! You follow me to the t." Luigi said.

"Mmm." Was all Mario said, and did as he as told. He ran behind Luigi. The two made it up to Alex as he grabbed Luigi and tossed him off the cliff. Luigi grabbed the edge desperately for his life.

"Too bad. I guess all good things do come to an end." Alex said smugly. Mario then did what no one could do. Hit Alexander making him fall to the ground.

Mario ran to Luigi and tried to pull him up. Luigi saw Alex getting up. "_M... MARIO LOOK OUT!" _Luigi warned Mario, who was trying to pull Luigi up faster, but Luigi's sleeve ripped and Luigi fell.

Mario watched in shock as Luigi fell and hit the ground with much force. 'He can't die this way! No!' Mario's thought were running like wild.

He then looked at Alex, who was laughing like a mad man. Mario jumped up and started to build a big fire ball. Alex was laughing and did not see it until it was too late. Mario shot him, and he fell like a rock.

"I don't lose well! I will get you back for this!" He said as he walked into a warp mirror.

Waluigi sat up and looked for Luigi, and then jumped off the cliff and landed next to Luigi. Waluigi checked his pulse. "He is not dead!" He shouted.

Mario looked as Wario got up and ran with Mario to check on Luigi. He looked bad but he was breathing. It was fast, which worried Mario. Wario did his best to try and pick up Luigi with out hurting him more. Now holding him the guys got the girls and went to Daisy's castle which, was closer than Peach's.

Oh my god I am evil! Oh well. That's it ya'll. This is the last chapter. A new one will be out later to tell ya'll what will be of Luigi. Sorry!

**=3 Oh boy poor Luigi...**

**Waluigi: What did you do!**

**=3 I am sorrwy.**

**Waluigi: You where going to kill us!**

**=3 I know! But you didn't die.**


End file.
